


Slap

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stimming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Angel’s and demons can slap with their wings like pigeons





	Slap

The angel was so absorbed in his book that he didn’t even notice or react to Crowley entering the room. He sat with his glasses on his nose, wings out and folded to either side. They trembled just so, a sign that he was very much enjoying whatever he was reading. Crowley had said the humans called it stimming and Aziraphale found it a rather cute word.

Crowley hummed to himself, hands in his pockets as he approached. He perked up when he saw the plate of checkerboard biscuits set beside Aziraphale’s cup of cocoa and he hissed happily to himself. He rather liked these kinds of biscuits and he reached out to take one.

Aziraphale’s wing shot out and slapped his hand. 

The demon yelped and pulled his hand away. He looked over at the angel, rubbing the back of his hand. Nothing had changed despite the slap, Aziraphale was still reading and his wings were still shaking in happiness. He huffed and reached out for a biscuit again.

His hand was slapped by Aziraphale’s wing.

“Hey!” Crowley protested. He placed his hands on his hips, shooting the angel a glare. “That’s not funny!” he said.

Aziraphale did not respond.

Crowley sniffed and considered a moment. Slowly he reached out and he watched as one of Aziraphale’s wings started to rise. He pulled his hand back and the wing settled down. He thought for a moment and then shrugged.

This time Crowley turned into a snake on the floor. He would find a way to get a biscuit from the angel! Slowly he climbed up the table leg and onto the table. His tongue flicked out to smell the tasty biscuits and he made his way over to the plate, opening his mouth wide.

This time he saw stars when the wing came down on his head and he fell stunned from the table to the floor with a thud.

Aziraphale blinked at the sound and he finally looked up from his book. “Hm? Is someone there?” he asked. He looked around and gasped when he saw a stunned Crowley on the floor. “Crowley! What are you doing down there?” he asked.

The snake shook his head rapidly and huffed as he turned back to his human form. “You hit me!” he said.

“Whatever do you mean? I’ve just been sitting here reading!”

Crowley pouted and moved to sit in Aziraphale’s lap. He took a biscuit and ate it. “Your wing kept hitting me when I tried to get a biscuit!”

“I’m sorry, dear. Perhaps I was feeling protective while reading,” he offered. He hugged the demon around his middle and kissed the side of his neck to make him shiver and tilt his head back. “My poor darling…” he purred, “however can I make it up to you?”

Crowley made a show of thinking it over before speaking again, “more biscuits?”

Aziraphale just laughed and nodded, cocooning them both in his wings. 


End file.
